Achino Don
Achino Don (アッチーノ・ドン, Atchīno Don) is the patriarch of the Achino Family and the main antagonist of the anime-only Lovely Land Arc. He was designed by Oda and Mashima personally. Appearance :Voice Actor: Ray Gestaut (English), Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese) Achino is a large, obese man, with thin arms and legs, who resembles a jungle tribesman, with a bearded face and a mustache that ends in two curls. His hair has four upright square edged ends that almost look like jungle leaves. He has tattoos resembling roses, with blue spirals at their sides, on both the arms. His eyes are always covered by a pair of circular sunglasses, and he has big earrings that have little pendants hanging from them. He has a tie that is, apparently, somehow attached onto his chest via a clasp-like object shaped like the Achino Family's insignia. The tie is bright red and has a teeth-like design on it, possibly to complete the clasp with the other part of the Jolly Roger-like symbol. The insignia also appears on a black band on the front of Achino's loincloth, which is made up by colorful orange and purple feathers. The Don also carries a belt over his right shoulder, with several cigars attached to it, and sports orange moccasins. Gallery Personality Achino Don is generally a calm and laid back type of guy. He prefers mostly to lazily lie down on his sofa and drink the day away. However, he is a rather impatient and short tempered man. If things do not go well or fast enough, he will usually get very angry, which usually triggers his Cursed Fruit power. Achino Don is also rather fond of his collection of captured pirate flags. He enjoys passing the time by looking at them while he drinks. He also enjoys making it bigger with every single pirate flag he and his family captures. And, naturally, he becomes extremely furious if his collection is harmed in any way. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Achino Family **Campacino (eldest son) **Brindo (second eldest son) **Arbell (eldest daughter) **Salchow (son-in-law) **Hockera (youngest son) **Lil (youngest daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Mages *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Fairy Tail **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily **Wendy Marvell **Carla *Pirates *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky *Phoenix Pirates Abilities and Powers As the patriarch of the Achino Family, Achino Don has high authority over his children and the business they run. Nearly everything that his family does has to be overseen by him in order for them to function well. Cursed Fruit Achino Don ate the Heat-Heat Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that grants him the ability to produce vast amounts of heat from his body. With this ability, he is able to withstand the vast cold temperatures of Hyokaido. While the rest of his family have to wear at least some sort of clothing to warm themselves in Hyokaido, the Don is able to wear nearly nothing and not be affected one bit by the cold. He is not even affected by the slab of ice on his sofa that he uses like a cushion; at the same time, Achino is immune to high heat, being able to stand in lava without suffering any injuries, let alone death. This Cursed Fruit ability also gives the Don the ability to melt things with high amounts of heat in the middle of his hands. Thanks to his power, he can also fly, create strong whirlwinds and he can even swim in and drink lava. History Past Synopsis Major Battles Filler Battles *Achino Don vs. Zolo Roronoa (Inconclusive) *Achino Don vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Lost) Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References External Links *Don (honorific) - Wikipedia article about Achino's title. Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Achino Family Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists